Teacher and Futa Student One shoot
by DealtShadow35
Summary: Naruko is sick and tired of her hard ass teacher as she is now in detention and it is with this teacher. Naruko is excited and starts to plan what to do. Futa student is taking her bitch of a teacher and making her a slutty teacher for her only


—

***the gateway opens and spits out both dealt and blaze into barn* **

**P: Ow man that sucks *as a chicken lands on blaze's head* **

**D:*not saying anything as he looks down* **

**P: Not cool as you can tell Dealt is very upset. **

**D:*still is not saying anything* **

**P: Ugh I don't know why, but I think it is a soul-crushing time for him. **

**D:*slap myself* okay! Sorry about that! I'm better now *notice blaze is looking* what? **

**P: You looked like someone just told you that your favorite uncle died or that your favorite TV show was canceled. **

**D:well, I rather not say, if the readers want to know, ask me to Pm, anyway enough of that, where are we? **

**P: Busy with another shit, man. **

**D:more like dark times this past week for me, anyway, where are we blaze, and I don't mean the barn, and also I don't know if you noticed but there's a chicken on your head. **

**P: I hate you right now….. **

**D:Why aren't you answering blaze? *gets up and drags blaze away from the barn while the chicken is still on his head* **

**P: I have been doing other things, man stories, and other shit. *as he was being dragged by dealt with the chicken on his head* **

***Blaze then sets himself on fire***

***the chicken doesn't seem to be bothered by the fire as it sitting on blaze's head* **

***Then the chicken finds it being fried chicken***

**D:why did you kill it? *see blaze eating it* anyway, can you please tell me where we are! **

**P: I am a hungry man. *Finishes eating then pulls out a holo map of dimensions.* Oh great we are in a world where Naruko is a student an- *notice dealt that is looking at him and the holo map* **

**D:did you upgrade? Or did you have it all this time?**

**P: Yeah, I did man as the first holo map was destroyed along with the route I have many, but this one is better. It tells me the location and shows me where I am. **

**D:so you had it all this time when you just this *I hold up the dimensional paper map* **

**P: Nope, the first one tested it, and it blew up, so I had to stick with the map until this was made real. I can go back to the map if you want. I will. *Takes the map and puts the holo chart into my dimension* **

**D:okay then, so how do we get there? *as we in a grass area now and the next city is miles away like it will take a few days of walking to get there* **

**P: Ok in this Naruko is a student and a futa where she is seducing her teacher *Hands dealt a Dimensional compass* That is locked onto Naruko or Naruto or whoever is the main in the dimensions. Lead the way. **

***blaze noticed that dealt is already gone* **

**P: Did he go to get something to eat *then he feels something on his head* **

**D:*in his true chibi form as he on blaze's head and there's another chicken* huh, where did this one come from? **

***Dealt then finds a collar around his neck and he tries to remove it but can't***

**P: The collar is to have you returned to me. **

**D:*not bothered by it as he shrugs as he tells blaze where to go as he follows the arrow of the compass.* **

***as both going where their need to go as the sight change to a city***

—

**Teacher and Futa Student**

**One shoot: Naruko and Hinata version **

High school

Detention Classroom

A girl with blonde hair which it reaches toward her shoulder as she is wearing a simple school uniform and she is sitting at her desk after school staring down her teacher, which she's one of the hottest teachers in Konoha-Uzu High school. "Naruko do you know why you are in detention with me?" Asked her Teacher.

The now named Naruko is a 17-year-old girl with a white school shirt which it doesn't fit her well because of her Double I breasts with a dark green skirt and long orange stocking on her long legs, Naruko says "is it because I fell asleep?"

"No it is not you punched Sasuke Uchiha for no reason in my class in front of everyone," said the Teacher, as Naruko says "oh please like everyone enjoys the math lesson plus The fucker groped my ass after I came back from the bathroom. I am not sorry, as he is not allowed to do that and I wonder what would happen if I get my Aunt Mito who is a lawyer to deal with it as she knows many people who would pressure."

As Naruko is talking, the teacher is thinking 'why did I get this girl into my class?' as she rubbed the sides of her head, Naruko looks at her teacher, the woman is in her mid 20s with long lnk blue hair with white eyes, she's not blind, it's a family trait, she's wearing a light purple skirt that covers most of her legs, a dark blue blouse which is hugging onto her gigantic Double J breasts, she is Hinata Hyuga, and she's one of Konoha-Uzu most hardass teachers unlike her sister who is kind as she is the school Nurse. There is a rumor going around that Hitomi is pregnant by five months, but no one knows who got her pregnant.

Then Hinata says, "Look Naruko, I don't care, but I will not allow you are punching you're classmates in class!" Naruko looks at Hinata and says "Then keep that fucking pervert on a short leash, or I will sue him," Hinata sighs as she angry "just be quiet" as she walks over to her desk, but what she doesn't know that Naruko is looking at her ass as she walks away.

Naruko licks her lips then smirks evilly 'Soon bitch-sensei will be on her knees begging me for my cock' as she is thanking her small desk for blocking Hinata's view of her cock.

While the room is quiet, Naruko begins to think of how Hinata, who is hot and sexy, is still single, Naruko then plans something, oh locking making bitch sensei into her room, but the question is how, so that's when she makes plans since she does have 3 more weeks of detention with her, so that she will make plans then make her move on Hinata.

Three days later

Naruko arrived first before Hinata come and oddly for her that she's the only student in detention, Naruko then hides near the door, so Hinata does not see her, as Naruko bring out tools in order to jam the door, after a while of doing what she needs to do, she hears Hinata closing in as the hallway is empty as school is over for the day, Naruko finishes as fast as she can and goes to her seat as the door open up with Hinata says "Good your here now you know what to do" as she roughly closes the door which Naruko smirks in her mind as it going to plan.

She did something to the door that will lock it upon closing roughly which is something Hinata has always does, and Naruko is the only one to open it, the door locks, and Hinata hears it, and she turns to try and open it, "what the hell?" say Hinata as she trying open it yet its not, she doesn't notice that Naruko is coming up behind her, "why won't this damn door open!" said Hinata.

Then she feels a pair of hands on her breasts, and the white eye teacher let out an 'eep' out of surprised as she turns to see Naruko groping her breasts. Naruko smirks and says, "It seems my teacher is nothing but a slut. I mean, come on no bra underneath your teacher's uniform. You were begging to be fucked like a slut" as Hinata outright says "because they don't sell Double J cup size bras!"

Naruko then has one of her hands go lower and feels "No panties at all. Oh my sensei is a shameless sensei" says Naruko as Hinata breaks out of Naruko's hold and about to slap her for that but Naruko grab her as she says "sensei didn't you forget I had a mother who taught me how to protect myself so I'm sure a slap ain't going to help you out" as she smirks.

Hinata is gritting her teeth, and Naruko reaches grabs her other arm then turns her around fast. She is tying her hands behind her back. Hinata tries to move her arms but finds out she can't and then her front is facing Naruko again. Naruko then unbuttons Hinata's top, letting her breasts bounce free. Naruko then plays with them while teasing her nipples.

Lemon starts

Hinata holds back her moans as she says, "what are you doing Naruko! You should know this is against the school's rules! Do you wish to be expelled and go to jail!?"

Naruko smirks and says "Then what would that say about you as your reputation would be destroyed, and you would never be allowed to teach ever again, so why not we keep this as our little secret? And if you agree, I will give- "

"Go to hell, you bitch!" Hinata shouted, Naruko sighs and used her one free hand to undo her skirt and Hinata feels something long and hard against her as she moved her head up and what she sees is something she never thought that she would see on a girl. Naruko smirks and says, "So now you know my secret I am a futa and I want you for myself. Oh I can't wait to fuck this shameless sensei into my slutty sensei" as Hinata looking at a 20 inch cock as it thick as an arm and there are veins popping from sides of Naruko's cock, Hinata says "h-how can you have s-such a thing!?" as she thinks that it's the biggest cock that she had ever seen.

Naruko smirks and says "I was born with it, and it seems you will have you mind broken by my bitch breaker"Hinata snaps out of it and say "y-you won't dare?!" as she gives her a glare with a promise of getting her back if Naruko does it, Naruko then gets an idea of Naruko putting her cock between Hinata's breasts.

and she did within a few minutes as Hinata is on her knees as she feels the gigantic thick cock moving in between her breasts, Naruko is dropping with her shirt still on but unbutton as she says while moaning "oh these breasts of your are a class of their ~" Hinata is gritting her teeth and is not happy that this bratty bitch is doing this as she sees the tip of the girl's cock in front of her as it moving back and forward.

Naruko says, "come on sensei~ why don't you enjoy this as well~ after all, I bet it's been a long time since you were last touched."

Hinata glares and demands "How the fuck do you know that" as naruko giggles, as she says "I didn't, I was joking, I didn't know that it was true" Hinata blushes in embarrassment as she can't believe that she gave Naruko that info about her love life.

Naruko then thrusts even faster between Hinata's breasts, Hinata soon sees a bit of precum coming out of the tip of Naruko's cock as she can tell that Naruko is close to cumming, Naruko then grabs her head and has Hinata take the tip into her mouth as her breasts can't cover all of Naruko's bitch breaker cock with Hinata's eyes widen open, Naruko says while moaning loudly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth "ohhh~~ your mouth feels so good on my cock~ it's like you were made for me~~"

Hinata glares at Naruko with a glare that would kill Naruko would be dead, Naruko is now thrust her cock between Hinata's breasts and into the teacher's mouth, Naruko moaning more as she says "oh fuck I'm going to cum!"

Hinata's eyes widen, and they say "No don't!" but it was too late as Naruko cums and unleashed it onto Hinata which to her surprise as she met by gallons upon gallons of cum, Hinata is forced to swallow gallons of cum until thirty minutes that Naruko pulls out and has the rest hit Hinata in the face and on her breasts, Naruko let out a sigh as she says "oh that was amazing~"

Hinata is furious "Get off of me you fucking brat" as she feels Naruko's cock still on her face with the blonde girl says "oh I don't think so as we just began"

Twenty minutes later

Hinata is bent over one of the student's desks about to be fucked, "stop this at once Naruko! If not I will make sure you will never be allowed in any school as long you live!" says the angry Hinata, Naruko who is behind her and place her cock against her teacher's very wet pussy "Oh really and who would believe you about me being a Futa only one doctor knows, and she follows the hipaa oath and keeps her mouth shut about her patients."

Hinata couldn't say anything, Naruko uses this time to thrust her cock into her sensei's pussy which both of them scream at the same time, "Oh fuck your so tight sensei!" Naruko shouts, "you're way too huge!" Hinata shout, Naruko then grabs Hinata's ass and squeezes it "Oh damn soft ass and all mine now" as she thinks that her sensei has such amazing body, Hinata couldn't hold moans then scream as it too much for her, Naruko stand still for a bit in order got used to the tightness of her sensei's pussy as Naruko says "Sensei I have to say, your pussy is damn tight", Hinata says with an angry look "take out it out of my pussy y-y- moan!" as she feels a hand smack onto her left ass cheek, Naruko watches Hinata's asscheek wobble from her smack, "I can't wait anymore, I'm going to fuck you sensei"

Naruko starts to thrust into Hinata making her scream, soon the whole empty classroom is filled with screams moans and skin hitting against skin, the Blonde girl is having her way with her hardass of a sensei as Hinata shouts out with her breasts moving against the desk "Stop this right now you ungrateful bitch!" the busty teacher screams and moans while the futa student thrust her cock deeper into her sensei as Naruko says "no way! You feel too amazing to stop plus you will sing a different song once you fall for me Sensei~."

Hinata is trying to resist Naruko as she is thrusting even more as Hinata's ass wobbling more for each time it against Naruko's hips.

An hour later

Naruko is sitting on the teacher's desk with Hinata on top of Naruko and facing away from Naruko while the futa student is holding onto her busty teacher's thick legs, "image these other students in detention watching their slutty teacher get fucked stupid" says Naruko and Hinata reply "i-in your dreams! I will not allow you to do me again!"

Naruko smirks and increases her thrusting speed with Hinata tries to hold back her screams but just couldn't, Naruko is enjoying this Teacher's pussy so much she wants Hinata all to herself, Naruko thrust her cock more into Hinata's as the white eyes sensei's pussy ls overflow of its juices and coating Naruko's cock, Naruko is ready to cum into Hinata's pussy as she fucks her sensei more than before.

Naruko says "Come on sensei, give in and be mine fo-" but Hinata cuts her off "Never you selfish brat" as she hears Naruko says "oh well, I have time to make you mine Sensei so for now, how about you take this load!" Hinata screams out "NO!" as Naruko cums inside her as tons white sniff flows inside of Hinata's pussy as the Hyuga teacher is filling up with it with Hinata screams loud as she can.

Half an hour later

Hinata has her face and hands against the wall as her pussy is being fucked by her futa student again with both of them sweating and Naruko says to her, "take this and take that sensei! Take my cock into your tight pussy!"

Hinata is trying to say something but can't as she screams more with her breasts bouncing and the sweat on her breasts are flying off and the same goes for Naruko's as both of them keep at it with Naruko says "how about you give me a kiss sensei~" Hinata just shakes her head no, but Naruko stops moving her hips and grabs Hinata's head lightly and kisses her sensei deeply with Hinata couldn't do anything to stop it as both teacher and student share a kiss.

Two hours later

Lemon over

Hinata is on the ground with cum leaking from her pussy, and she is covered in cum. Naruko is dressed and says "See you tomorrow for detention sensei~" as she blows a kiss toward Hinata as she undoes what she did to the door and walks home as Hinata is thinking 'That bitch how am I going to survive her doing this to me.'

At Naruko's home sometime after Detention ended

"Mom I'm home" says Naruko as she walks inside of her home, Kushina comes out of the kitchen with just an apron all with Mito "So how did it go?" asked Kushina as Naruko says "oh it went well" as she sees that her mother and aunt aren't wearing anything but the apron, They nod and said "Would you like a bath you favorite bath Partner is waiting for you~" as both of them went to the kitchen and Naruko heads over to the bathroom. After Naruko gets into the bath two hands appear on her shoulders, and Naruko hears a voice of an angel "Relax baby let me wash you." and Naruko smiles as the mystery woman washes her.

Time skip the next day,

School has ended, and it's Friday, as Naruko is walking toward the Detention room as she thinking about fucking her sensei much longer today, Naruko walks into the room and messes with door again, after that, Naruko waits for Hinata appeared which she did as she looks at Naruko and says "now listen here you" she closes the door, and that's when Naruko quickly come up to Hinata and kisses her on the spot, Hinata tries to break it, but Naruko has her ass in her hands giving them a good squeeze.

10 minutes later

Lemon starts

Hinata is laying on her desk as all of her clothes are gone, and the same goes for Naruko who is on top of her as the futa student is thrust her cock into Hinata's mouth while Naruko is eating out of her sensei's pussy, Naruko is thinking 'This is a wonderful pussy she tastes so good. I just want more of her~' as she licking Hinata's pussy more while thrust her cock more into Hinata's mouth as the white eyes teacher is thinking 'This stupid brat I just want to bite this stupid cock right now' then she felt that Naruko's cock stop moving in her mouth and gets removed.

Naruko then gets in front of Hinata with her cock against her pussy, "My cock misses your pussy sensei, so I'm going to fuck it again~" Hinata tries to stop her but Naruko thrusts her cock right into Hinata's pussy making her scream, and her stomach bugle from Naruko's massive cock, and thus, Naruko fucks her teacher once again with Hinata screams loud and her breasts bouncing for each thrust Naruko makes.

Naruko is enjoying watching Hinata' breasts bounce as she moves her hips faster thus making her thrusts faster as both are rocking the desk roughly and Hinata screams out "Stop this right now I am your teacher, and this is not right" who also feels more of her student's cock thrust into her deeply, Naruko says "I don't care! I want to have sex with you!" Hinata is gritting her teeth and wants to kill this bitch and hide the body.

30 minutes later

Naruko is now fucking Hinata from behind and using Hinata's arms as handles and Naruko is fucking Hinata like crazy with Hinata screaming louder as she doesn't know how much longer she can deny Naruko, But she will hold on as long as she can even if Naruko is thrusting into her like a madwoman as Naruko says "oh kami I just love your pussy Sensei! And maybe I will fuck your ass next!"

"You do, and I will kill you myself" Hinata shouts as she screams louder, and Naruko says "Oh then who would give you the best fucking of your life?" who thrust her cock deeper into her busty Sensei's pussy more, Hinata grits her teeth as she hates Naruko more and more as she feels more of the futa student's cock thrust into her pussy.

3 hours later

Hinata is now in the piledriver position being fucked like mad with her eyes rolling upward as Naruko thrust her cock wildly into her sensei's pussy as she shouts out "since this is the weekend! We have nothing else to do but sex!" Hinata eyes widen more and are not happy with Naruko and what's more there.

Time skip

As both of them went on for hours until sunrise, which both of them had to leave, but Naruko won't leave Hinata alone as the futa student follows the white eyes teacher toward to her car.

In Hinata's car, morning.

Naruko is on top of Hinata as their doing it in the back of Hinata's car which is a van with black screens on the windows, so that no one could see inside, Naruko says who got in Hinata's car "how about we go to your place~" Hinata's eyes widen, and she knows that she has no choice but to drive Naruko to her place.

One rider later

Hinata's home

Once then enter Hinata's home she finds herself over Naruko's shoulder, and Naruko says "Shower time" as Hinata says to let her down, but naruko doesn't listen as she walks toward there as Hinata found out that Naruko is a strong girl for her age. Hinata then has her ass smacked by Naruko.

A bit later

As the showerhead is running, Naruko is fucking Hinata again as their on their knees, and their bodies are entirely wet, Naruko has her hands on Hinata's hips as she thurst her cock deep into her sensei as she screams "w-won't y-your mother worry a-about you and wonder where you are?!" Hinata shouts as she is trying to do anything to have Naruko leave, Naruko says "Nope I texted her, and she is fine with it" as she fucks her sensei even more as Hinata doesn't know what to do as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust in her.

Naruko lays down then licks Hinata's neck, and Hinata moans upon that as she is thinking 'n-no! I-I can't be falling for her!' Naruko is planning to have it out more to break her into her Hyuga only as both of them keep having sex for more, then both of them change into position Naruko now has Hinata in a mating press and is also sucking on Hinata's nipple with Hinata screaming out of control as she begging Naruko to stop, but Naruko is not listening to Hinata at all.

Later at Hinata's bedroom

Naruko is in her sensei's room with Hinata next to her who's eyes are dazed as Naruko says, "can you do the spilled Sensei?" Hinata stutters out 'Y-Yes' then Naruko tells her sensei to do it on her bed, and Hinata nods to that.

Hinata then does a split for Naruko with her ass toward Naruko, and the futa student smirks as she is thinking of how flexible Hinata is as she comes up Hinata and says "I have to say Sensei~."

Naruko then fingers Hinata's pussy and says "You are very flexible" with Hinata moans as she says "j-j-just fuck me a-and l-leave y-you d-damn b-brat" Naruko smirks and thrusts right into Hinata and is fucking her spiliting Sensei like no Tomorrow with Sensei scream louder.

Naruko then gropes Hinata's fun bags as she fucking Hinata even more, Hinata screams/moans more as she is thinking 'W-Why i-is s-she f-fucking m-me a-and n-not s-someone h-her a-age' as she feels more of Naruko's cock in her.

Naruko keeps fucking Hinata then says "Get ready I want to cum and fill you up again" as Hinata readys herself and Naruko cums right into Hinata making her stomach inflate with all the cum, Hinata screams with her eyes rolling upward.

An hour later

Hinata is on her knees as she sucking Naruko's cock while giving the futa student an angry stare Naruko is petting Hinata's head saying "That is it keeps sucking my cock" as Hinata sucking Naruko's cock more as she thinking 'Bitch I should bite this cock now' and Naruko is enjoying her sensei's mouth, Naruko then has Hinata suck her cock faster.

Naruko says "Oh I am enjoying this warm mouth of yours sensei" as she feels more of Hinata's mouth on her cock while Hinata is thinking 'you damn brat' Naruko then has Hinata deepthroat her as her throat bulge from Naruko's cock.

Later into the day

Hinata is in doggy style with Naruko behind her white eye sensei as she thrust her cock into Hinata's pussy like there's no tomorrow as she says "I just love fucking you sensei~ just admit that you love me and my cock~."

Hinata says "Never bitch after this your losing those balls" as she is still angry about this as Naruko smirks "oh well but I will change your mind" as she smacks Hinata's ass which the hygua teacher screams louder, Naruko smirks then speeds up her thrusts making Hinata scream even more as Naruko remembers the time that she had sex with her godmother before she got deteletion.

Flashback

Naruko is thrusting into Mikoto and says "Your idiot of a son wants to get with me but it seems that he does not know his loving mother is fucking the girl he wants" as she thrust wildy into her milf of a godmother's pussy, "Oh yes Naruko please more fuck me more I really don't care about my stupid husband and sasuke at all. I want you, just you!" as she screams more as her J cup breasts bouncing wildly, Naruko smirks and reaches up and grabs Mikoto's breasts making her moan more and Naruko says "I hope you are leaving those idiots and move in with me so I can fuck you whenever I wish" as both of them love each other even more.

Flashback over

Naruko then smacks Hinata's ass making her scream even more as she fucks her even more than before, "I hope you enjoy this my slutty Hyuga sensei" Naruko says and Hinata screams more.

"Y-You b-bitch" Hinata shout as she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her pussy, even more, Naruko is bucking her hips to make her thrusts go faster than before.

An hour later

Hinata is running and lucky them the camera is under updates and will not be back until the end of Naruko's detention, and no one else is in the school except the nurse as Hinata around the classroom. "Get back here sensei and take your daily dose of sperm in your pussy," says Naruko with Hinata shouting out "no!"

Naruko is watching Hinata's ass bounce as both of them run around the room, Naruko then gets some luck as Hinata is not watching where she is going and hits the teacher's desk and she gets herself into a position with her asscheeks bounces lovely, Naruko gets behind her and thrusts her cock into Hinata's pussy again and Hinata screams loud as she can with Naruko moaning loudly upon that.

Naruko is thrusting into Hinata's pussy like crazy but then Naruko stops and takes out her and place it in between Hinata's massive fat ass, Naruko then puts the tip at the ass entrance, and Hinata screams "No not there stop this NOW" but there falls on deaf ears as Naruko push her cock into Hinata's ass and the white eye sensei screams way louder than before, Naruko moans "Damn this is one tight phat ass!" as she loves the tight of Hinata's ass.

Hinata is screaming and screams out "Because your fucking cock was the first one in there I am going to murder you bitch" then she feels more of Naruko's cock thrust into her ass as the whole classroom is filled with Hinata's screams.

As their shaking the desk roughly with Naruko going the town with Hinata's ass. Naruko smacks it making her ass jiggle more while thrust her cock deeper into Hinata's ass and Hinata shouts out "You fucking bitch I will cut your cock off and make you eat it" as their bodies sweating a lot as their go at it even more and their keep doing so until.

Time skip

On the last day of the detention, Naruko has Hinata on her knees, sucking her cock and Naruko is enjoying this as she says, "How to do you like sucking my cock sensei?" Hinata does not answer, and Hinata is on the breaking point as she was forced to wear her black lace lingerie aka her favorite as she is looking at Naruko as she is sucking more of Naruko's cock.

Naruko then cums into Hinata's mouth with Hinata moaning and tears forms on her eyes as it too much for her to drink, Naruko then removes her cock and it releases sprays the sperm onto Hinata's face, when it was done, the door opens and behind it is.

They see Hitomi who is rubbing her five month pregnant belly and says "Oh my it seems Naruko is has fucked my sister after getting me pregnant" Hinata spits out of Naruko's cum in shock from hearing what her sister said, "what?!" as she looks at Naruko then Hitomi in a back and forward way, Naruko says "oh I remember how our first time together Hiotmi sensei~" as she drops a bit at the memory.

Lemon ends

Flashback 5-6 months ago

Hitomi's nuse office

Hitomi is checking on Naruko's 'fever' that Naruko herself claims to have, but what Hitomi did not know is Naruko has plans for her as Hitomi has her hand on Naruko's forehead as the two of them are sitting, "hmm it's hard to tell" says Hitomi who doesn't notice that Naruko is staring at Hitomi's gigantic J cup breasts, Naruko wants to grab them so severely as Hitomi is the nurse who is everyone's wet dreams.

Naruko says "w-well I do feel warm a-after all" Hitomi looks confused as she is unaware that Naruko is looking at her cleavage which a lot is showing, "I see, mmm, let me see if there's anything that you can take" she got up from her seat and looks for Naruko, Not knowing that Naruko will make her move soon as Hitomi looking through pills as Naruko making her way to Hitomi.

Naruko then reaches around and grabs her gigantic breasts making Hitomi scream in shock as the white eye nurse blushing badly as she says "m-miss U-Uzumaki w-what are you doing?!", Naruko asks "oh simple sensei I plan to fuck you right here right now" as she gopping Hitomi's breasts with Hitomi says "n-no d-don't this!"

Half an hour later

Lemon starts

Naruko is sucking on Hitomi's breasts with her moaning loudly, and Naruko is enjoying Hitomi's breasts as she wants Hitomi all to herself as the white eyes nose riding Naruko's cock like there's no tomorrow, Hitomi is moaning even louder "Yes Naruko fuck your naughty nurse" who moving her hips like crazy, and Naruko lets go of Hitomi's breasts and says "I can tell! It's like your in love with my cock."

Hitomi says, "It is the cock of my dreams! I want to please more! Help me make a dream of mine a reality!" thats made Naruko very curious, "oh? What are your dreams?" Hitomi responds with "I want to be a mother so badly! Please get me pregnant" as she is moving her hips faster, Naruko smirks upon that as she says "Oh I will, and I hope I can keep making you pregnant with my kids for the rest of your life Hitomi my naughty nurse" as she grabs Hitomi's hips and goes full-on crazy on her.

Hitomi is moaning like a wanton whore now as Naruko is not letting up on her thrusts as she fucking her busty Nurse hard, and Hitomi screams loud as she can as she is going crazy with lust, good thing that Naruko please a sign that Hitomi headed home early today.

As both Naruko and Hitomi go at it for hours, as Naruko and Hitomi are in doggystyle position with Naruko wildly thrust her cock into Hitomi's pussy with the Hyuga nurse screaming out "Please Naruko more please cum in me!" as she feels more of the young girl's cock in her and Naruko thrust into her more and more as their build up lust in the whole room.

Flashback over

Hinata is shocked as Naruko impregnated Hitomi and Hitomi has taken her top off with her bra clad breasts on display, and so is her five-month pregnant stomach. Naruko is there rubbing her belly and asks, "How is our little bundle of joy doing Hitomi?" as Hitomi answers, "oh they're doing alright."

Naruko looks surprised "They're as in twins?" Asked Naruko and Hitomi nods "Twins Naruko and lets see what auntie Hinata thinks" as both to turn to Hinata who is tied up as she's in a position Missionary position and has a ball gag as she couldn't say anything as she couldn't believe what she's hearing, Naruko then gets up and kisses Hitomi on the lips making Hitomi blush and moan then Naruko says "why don't you head home Hitomi?" As Hitomi is putting her top back on.

"You don't want to finish my sister?" Asked Hitomi as she is confused, as Naruko says "oh I'm going to but I just don't want you to wait here though the whole time", Hitomi giggles and says "Well I had planned to just come in and check on you and tell the secret to Hinata then I was heading home" as she kisses Naruko again and heads out as she waved bye.

Once Hitomi leaves, Naruko looks back at Hinata as she says, "now then, should we resume sensei?" Hinata looks to still be in shock.

24 hours later

Hinata's apartment

Lemon resumes

Hinata is moaning like a whore as Naruko is fucking her ass, Hinata shouts out as she's on top of Naruko as the futa studnet has her cock deep in Hinata's ass, "your the greastest lover I ever have in my whole life! More so than that english teacher Kiba!"

"The mutt was your lover. Damn but your mine now" says Naruko and Hinata shout out "ex-lover! I broke it off months ago!"

Naruko smirks and thrusts even faster as their rocking Hinata's bed roughly with their bodies covered in sweat, as Naruko stops and rise and kisses Hinata deeply, and the Hyuga teacher kisses back and their moan in the kiss, Naruko is proud that she has fucked her math teacher into being hers alone. Maybe she should get Hinata a necklace. Something to think about later as both teacher and student making out even more.

As their know it, there in the kitchen with Naruko covering her cock with whipping cream as she says "come get it sensei~ your favorite dessert~" Hinata crawls over to Naruko with eyes with hearts in them, Hinata stops once she's in front of Naruko and sits down and begins licking Naruko's cock with Naruko moaning "oh your tongue feels so good on my cock sensei~" Hinata keeps touching it then starts sucking it happily with her thinking 'The best lover ever and I am all hers', Naruko moans louder with hearts popping out of her head as she loves her Hyuga sensei so much.

Then the phone rings and Naruko see on the caller ID Kiba, and she ignores it and says "Sensei is mine you had your chance and you lost it" with Hinata stops sucking and asks 'who was it?'

"No one of great importance so please keep going," says Naruko with Hinata resumes her beloved student's cock.

20 minutes later

Hinata is moaning as she is being fucked in full nelson with Naruko laying on the table and Hinata is on her as their going crazy, Naruko shouts "Are you enjoying this sensei? Because you fought me in the beginning now look at you loving my cock and loving me as well" as she thrust wildly into Hinata's pussy with Hinata shouting out with hearts in her eyes "I am so sorry for fighting you and threatening you Naruko, please punish your Naughty Hyuga with your massive meat rod!"

Naruko kisses Hinata's cheek and says "no need of punishing as I forgive you Sensei~" Hinata feels otherwise as shouts as she cum "but Naruko" After Naruko is done cumming into Hinata she says "Fine a spanking is then in order."

Hinata's eyes light up and after Naruko pulls out Hinata is laying across Naruko's lap and then "SMACK!" Hinata moans as her ass just got smacked. "I want you to count to thirty each time I spank you."

Hinata begins to count, as each number Hinata says, Naruko smacks Hinata's plump ass hard, after thirty her as is red as she was spanked on each ass cheek, Naruko says "there, now let me kiss you" Hinata lets her as both of them kissed each other deeply.

An hour later

Hinata's door is open up and behind it is Kushina who is holding a piece of paper with Hinata's address on it, "hello? Naruko?" She hears moaning from down the hallway.

Kushina follows it as it leads to Hinata's bedroom and the door is open and she is seeing her daughter fucking Hinata like no tomorrow as Hinata is bent over on her bed with Naruko saying as she fucking her sensei wildly, "I can't wait for you to have sex with my mom as it one of my wet dreams"

Kushina then blushes and starts to strip with Hinata shouts out "I can't wait for Naruko! But your mother doesn't know where I live!"

"Oh I think she does now." said Kushina and they turn to see her walking in naked with Naruko says "hi mom, looking sexy as ever" she takes out her cock from Hinata's pussy and says "Are you going to fullied one of my wet dreams?"

Kushina looks at Hinata and licks her lips and says "Oh yes I will baby girl~" as Hinata is looking at Kushina who is walking toward her as Kushina's double K breasts bounce for each step she takes, Hinata is a little Nervous but Naruko licks her lips as she backs away and sits as she ready herself for the show.

A few minutes later

Naruko is watching as both of her women are in sixty-nine position as Hinata and Kushina are enjoying eating each other's pussies as their not letting up for one sec as Kushina is thinking 'oh Naruko you picked very well like Hitomi' as she licking Hinata's pussy more and Hinata is thinking 'she's just as good as Naruko' Naruko is enjoying the show very much like when her mother was doing this to Mito.

Then both of them stop and get out of the position, as both teacher and milf kisses each deeply while their breasts push against each other, Naruko looks ready to fuck them both, but she has to hold herself back. Kushina then gropes Hinata's breasts making her moan, and the Milf licks the teacher's neck with the teacher moaning louder while blushing badly, Hinata is wondering how the hell did Kushina learn this as both of them kissed each other again.

Couple minutes later, kushina is laying on the back while holding her legs to her breasts as Hinata is licking Kushina's pussy with Kushina moaning louder as she says "That's it! Lick my pussy more Hinata" Naruko is jacking off at this as she is enjoying this so much, as Hinata licking the Milf's pussy even more, then stops and starts fingering Kushina, Hinata asks "Tell me are you enjoying this?" Kushina is moaning "oh yes I do so much, do it more Hinata" as she cried as her pussy is leaking out so much juice.

After a few minutes then Kushina cums, Kushina says "your turn to cum~" as Hinata smiles with a blush on her, and Kushina starts to finger Hinata with the teacher moaning louder by the sec.

A couple of hours later

Naruko sees her mother putting on a strap on with a bottle of lube Hinata is very nervous about this as the strapon is as big as Naruko's cock as Kushina says while coating the strapon with the lube "I'm so glad you sent me that pic of your tits Hinata~ I never thought you had such feelings for me~"

Hinata blushes at that as says, "It was for you, after all, a and where are you planning to fuck?" Kushina smirks and reaches and grabs Hinata's ass as she is on all fours "Your ass" as she has the strapon against Hinata's ass and pushes it in with Hinata moaning loud as she can.

As Naruko is stocking her cock faster and faster as she has cum so much already as she is thinking 'this is so much better than I had dreamt' Kushina keeps fucking Hinata's ass with Hinata moaning louder by the sec as she moaning out "yes fuck my ass more! Oh god, it feels so good!" Kushina has her hands on Hinata's ass and is squeezing it as she is bucking her hips to move the strapon faster.

Hinata is moaning then Naruko holds up something "Should I mom?" and Kushina nods and Naruko presses the on button and Hinata moans louder as the strapon is also a vibrater and Kushina moans as well as it two side strap on, Naruko smirks and turns up the power and leaves it at that as she resumes stocking her cock.

While both the milf and teacher moaning with their hearts out as Kushina resumes fucking Hinata's ass with Hinata moaning out "O-Oh k-kami t-this i-is w-wonderful" as she is losing it badly and the same goes for Kushina as The red hair milf moves her hips like crazy.

Half an hour later

Kushina now has Hinata is full nelson and is still at it with Hinata rolling her eyes upward with her breasts bouncing wildly as she moaned out of how much she loves being fuck in the ass as Kushina thrust the strapon more into Hinata's ass, Kushina is also crying, and they are close to cumming, as Naruko watching this as she thinking about that this so hot while stroking her cock more.

The phone rings again, and Naruko just throws something at it to shut it up, and luckily for Naruko, Kushina and Hinata didn't notice that the phone ring, as both of them, are too into each other to see that, Naruko smirks as the phone broke and keeps stroking his cock as both Kushina and Hinata making out wildly as their holding each other as Naruko is thinking 'I am SO fucking enjoying this'

Time skip, Night time

Naruko has watched both Kushina and Hinata have sex all day until night time which they're still at it, and Naruko has lost count of how much times she had cum, as the futa student sees.

Kushina and Hinata on their hands and knees facing her as their say "Naruko, please fuck us~~~" Naruko smirks as she gets behind her mother and thrusts into Kushina while fingering Hinata, as Kushina screams and Hinata moans loudly, Kushina shouts out "Yes fuck your naughty mother, please get her pregnant with another kid! I want to carry you child Naruko" with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Naruko smirks then she takes out her cock and slams it into Hinata's pussy, and Hinata screams upon that with Kushina saying "n-no fair Naruko" Naruko swats her mother's ass "Complain and I will skip your turn I am fucking both of you for the rest of night" says Naruko.

Kushina whimpers wanting her daughter back in her pussy as Naruko goes wild on Hinata with Hinata screams out "Yes please get me pregnant like you did my sister please!" as Naruko stops and takes out her cock, as she asks "How badly do you two want it~~."

"Please make me a mother, please knock me up with your child," says Hinata as she has hearts in her eyes as Kushina answers "I want to carry your child Naruko, please fuck me" with hearts in her eyes as well, Naruko smirks as she fucks them for the rest of the night.

Time skip the next day.

Naruko is having her cock licked by Hinata and Kushina whose stomachs are so inflated with cum they look to be nine months pregnant as they look very happy, while Naruko is sitting on the bed as she strokes her cock with them licking her cock as she says "fuck that was amazing but I'm still so hard, but you two are already at your limit for today" Kushina stops and says "well why don't you call for my best friend baby girl?"

Naruko thinks and says, "My godmother Mikoto Uchiha. A wonderful Idea but I think we should be getting home mom. It is Saturday, and I want to make sure no interrupts us, plus, Mito must be missing my cock" Kushina nods, and she plus Hinata put some clothes on that will hide their inflated cum stomachs, and Naruko gets dressed as well.

Lemon overs

Before Naruko and Kushina leaves, Naruko gives Hinata a long wet kiss as the two holding each other firmly as their moan upon the kiss, Hinata knows she is going to have to check to see if she is pregnant and then she and Kushina also share a kiss which they did in the way and both Naruko and Kushina.

Kushina then drives Naruko home, and Hinata gets a call and sees that it's Kiba, she answers and talks in an angry voice "for the last time Kiba stop calling me! We are over, and if you try to call me again, I will call the police."

Then she hears "It's Hana sorry, but my phone needs to be charged, and Kiba left his at my place like an idiot" as Hinata says "oh so sorry Hana, it's just that he has been calling me nonstop and it's" as she tells Hana about it.

Later at Uzumaki house

Naruko is thrust into a moaning Mikoto while Kushina is rubbing her cum swollen stomach and how it has not gone down will massive Dildo in her pussy, Naruko moans out "oh so good! And mom you should take a break" Kushina says "No I want to feel how it would be like with your baby seed in my womb" as Naruko says "oh mom" as Mikoto is getting fucked by Naruko's cock more.

Time skip a weekend later.

Hinata and Kushina are in front of Naruko with a pregnancy test as their waiting for the result, Naruko is having her cocked sucked by Mito while Hitomi is sitting by herself as she is drinking tea with honey.

It takes a while until both Kushina and Hinata see the result, Positive which means both of them are pregnant and their run over to Naruko and hugs her.

Time skip five years later.

Naruko who's in her early 20s and now a college student and right now it's summer and heading home, Hoping to see her women and children, as she arrived at the front of the door, she opens up and shout out "I am home!" as she hears a few feet step, Naruko sees about 6 kids.

"MOMMY," said each of them as they run up to Naruko and hug her which ending up with Naruko falling onto her back.

"Oh no attack of the evil children," says naruko as Hinata who is older now as her breasts are more significant now as she walked out of the kitchen as she says "alright that's enough, off of mommy as she just arrived back from her trip back home."

"But Mama!" They whine, and Naruko see Hinata pregnant again but six months pregnant, "how are you doing Hinata-sensei~" as Hinata sigh and says "you can drop the sensei part as I'm no longer your sensei as I'm one of your wives Naruko" Naruko smirks after she gets up and the kids run off Naruko pulls her into a hug with her hands on her ass and whispers "Oh but you will always be sensei that I made mine to me Hi~na~ta~sensei" with Hinata blushing badly.

Then Naruko sees her mother Kushina who is feeding a baby with a bottle as she says, "oh Naruko your home! How was your trip from your college?" follow by Hitomi and Mikoto as Naruko walks up to them as she tells them of how her trip was and not only that she meets a girl couple months ago while showing a pic of her which is.

Naruko is fucking the girl named Samui silly with her tongue hanging out by following "and not only that, I made a video before I left for the summer" says Naruko, she shows the video as Samui is moaning like a sluttly woman.

Kushina says "That's my girl, and do you have anyone else that catches your eye naruko?" as they make their way to the kitchen as Naruko says "well there's the headmistress that I have my eye, and there's."

The view moves away as Naruko talks to the woman that are her wives as she is telling them of the woman she had met at college.

But that is a story for another time or maybe not, only time will tell.

The End.

—

**P: That was interesting **

**D:in deed and also, why are we top of the school? **

***we on top of the school* **

**P: The tracker. Duh **

**D:I see, anyway, what do you guys think? Did you enjoy it? Leave your thoughts in the reviews and favorited for any other stories as this one is a one shot, but will it have a sequel? And what I mean as in another one-shot, well we will see, for now, *opens portals of darkness, the kind from kingdom hearts.* **

***But changes to a swirling vortex and sucks both Dealt and Blaze in. But something substantial appears, and we land on it* **

**D:no! *Eyes wide* it can't be! It's been forever!**

***Blaze gets both himself and Dealt inside and the crew salute***

**First mate: The Helicarrier is ready sir!**

**P: What are you waiting for LAUNCH! "YES SIR" *Dealt is hugging the floor* **

**P: Leave Dealt be he is having a moment and as you saw the Gateway travels are fucked up thanks to dealt here, So getting to the locations are now harder so Steady as she goes. **

***Dealt is gone as he's somewhere else in the Helicarrier* **

**P: Well, Review, Favorite, and Follow. Now, remember NO FLAMES! Pilot STEADY AS SHE GOES, "YES, SIR!" **

***as the helicarrier enters the sea of dimensions as it sails to the next world* **

—


End file.
